


In the Eye of the Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement Party Preparation, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: With the country warming up to the idea of their prince marrying the Seaside prince, the tension between Victor and his father have grown even more cold, and the preparations to the wedding haven't even started yet.First there is the engagement party to take care of. Which means, flowers, cakes, decorations, and people you need to be cordial with, about.





	In the Eye of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 276 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Story 18 from 22. Two weeks!! It's been two whole weeks since the last update in this series. Sorry for that. The flu had me in a stronger grip then I want to admit so on most days I was struggling to write period and my plan to post both a Sea story as a requested piece went down the drain.  
> So let's make that up with a very sappy, engagement party preparation, story. And the introduction of a new character as they can use some help preparing, can't let Yakov be the one having to do everything. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri drops down on the towel laid out for him on the beach. Drops of seawater makes it look like his skin is adorned with small diamonds, due to the summer sun standing high in the sky without a cloud to filter it's light. He rolls on his back fully intend to enjoy some of it fully but the shadowed form of Victor soon comes over him. He opens his eyes and looks up at his beloved, without giving it a second thought he simply sticks out his arms beckoning the man to come down. 

Georgi and Mila make quite a spectacle about looking in the other direction when the two man are entangled in a heated kiss. Sure it's their job to chaperone the two princes but both know that that is a battle already lost. After the sounds become a bit too hearty Georgi and Mila play a quick game of Janken, with Mila placing cloth over rock.

"Your Highness's, can you two at least attempt to pretend to have any social decorum. We might be reasonably alone here, it is still a bit unruly for your standings." 

Yuuri pushes Victor away from his neck where the other is reapplying some of the markings that had faded in the past few days. 

"Our apologies Georgi. We might be carried away a bit, as this is the first semi free afternoon we've had since the announcement." He cups Victors face and plants a quick kiss on his beloveds lips. "He is right my love. Soon we will have all the time to do this." His smile lights up his face, especially seeing the wonderful pout Victor is sporting. 

As much as Victor wants to protest he understands that for the time being they really should be on their best behavior. Instead of sitting up next to Yuuri they both look down and quickly sprint into the sea to cool down a bit. Once in the water they soon end up squirting water to one another, ending with them pushing each other under and chasing each other around. Mila and Georgi are so busy cheering them on that they end up making more noise than the two princes. The four of them drown every sound in the area, to great disdain of some of the birds around. 

Victor and Yuuri take their towel towards Georgi and Mila. They cuddle up under the second towel Mila hands them to dry themselves off with. Victor puts his arm around Yuuri pulling him even closer, Yuuri snuggles up to him and places his head oh Victor's shoulder before accepting a sandwich from Georgi. After he takes a bite he holds it to Victor's lips and after Victor takes a bite they smile at each other. They share the next three sandwiches in a similar fashion. 

"You know, I would think you would be hesitant to go into the sea again." Mila smiles at Yuuri. "I'm glad to see you are able to enjoy yourself." 

"The sea will always be a part of me. What happened will not change that." He nuzzles Victor's cheek. "In the end I'm glad things happened the way they did. If I had known the other rules." Yuuri shakes his head. "I think I would have gotten too nervous and probably messed things up." 

Victor plants a kiss on top of Yuuri's head. "Then I am glad your sister intervened when she did. Do you think Phichit will be able to convince them to come for the wedding? I know you said the engagement party would be too soon, having to make certain to leave the lands behind safely." Yuuri hummed.

"If anyone can convince them to go out of their comfort zone and attend it's Phichit. He's had a free pass through our waters and personal spaces for years." A secretive smile crosses his lips. "He was one of the people that helped me sneak out whenever I needed some time on my own. He truly is a fantastic friend." Victor blinks.

"Wait. Does that mean that he's..." Yuuri looks up, seeing Victor getting pink spots on his cheeks. "Please tell me he wasn't around then." The blush on Yuuri's cheeks is adorable and he buries his face in Victor's shoulder. Showing one finger. This makes Georgi bark out a laugh. 

They turn their heads towards the stair up to the palace when they hear some stumbling sound. Georgi and Mila are up to their feet and towards the stair before Yuuri and Victor fully register the action. Mila looks up surprised when she sees the daughter of the dignitary rubbing her leg. Over the past week Alya has tried to befriend Mila seeing as she doesn't know anyone else in the city minus her father, and he's here for work. Mila just hadn't expected to see her here. 

"Alya. I thought you said you weren't a beach and sea person. If I had known I'd have asked you along." Which is a blatant lie, but as a member of the royal family even by extension Mila knows how to do that believably. "These stairs are tricky, you could have gotten serious hurt going down." Alya looks at Mila with a gracious smile.

"Ah, Mila. I'm really not a sea person, I truly prefer the mountains at home. But I was send here, as apparently no one else was available, to tell you all that the bakers have all dropped of the samples. It seems the cranky man Jakko?? was going on about it all going stale before you lot will remember to return." She giggles softly, making a quick curtsy when Victor and Yuuri come into sight. Luckily fully dressed. "Your Highness. Thank you for extending an invitation to my father and myself to join you in the dinner at your engagement party. We are so very humbled." 

Victor waves it off. "It seemed ridiculous to have you here throughout the entire preparation time and then send you home the day before, simply because the negotiations would be over. Your father is a hardworking man who I can see moving up in tittles very soon, so consider this a treat for all that is done by your family for our Kingdom." 

Alya bows deeply to hide the extensive blush on her cheeks. Not that her expression is hidden as she wears her head in a very significant coiffure. Mila had mused to Yuuri that to get such an impressive bun she had to either use a filler or had hair down to her feet. Both had laughed about what a sight that would be to brush. But the young lady seems nice, so in the end they decided to have her help them in the preparations to give her something to do. After all it's her first visit to the capital and it was not her fault her father had dragged her along at the last minute. 

Victor and Yuuri are closely followed by Georgi who is carrying all the towels they used in the basket they had stored the food in. Mila and Alya come up behind chatting about some of the floral arrangements Alya helped set up for the palace runway on the day of the engagement party. Turned out Alya's hobby was organizing parties as she was the hostess at her fathers residence after her mothers death. She had boasted that she once had managed to get an approving nod of the King when he had come over to inspect for one of her centerpieces. Victor had told her he then had to have her help because she was apparently already one step higher on the approval list than he. She had flustered over that. 

Upon entering the Palace they are immediately cornered by Yakov who is making clear they have less than twenty minutes to get ready and be in the tasting room or he would not allow them even one bite. He then turns to Alya and informs her her father had asked about her, so he told her to go see him. Alya excuses herself and runs off, leaving the rest to quickly go up to Victor's room and change in the clothes they had prepared ahead of going to the beach. 

"It's a shame Alya is made to wait on her father all the time. The man should have brought some staff along to do the running for him." Mila grumples while stepping in the spare bedroom to change out of sight. The men quickly change in the sitting room and bed chambers. Georgi looks at the door to the spare bedroom.

"I think he did bring a member of his staff with him. Haven't you seen how he treats his daughter. That man is almost as cold as the King." Mila steps out of the spare room giving Georgi a complicated look. Both Victor and Yuuri join them, on their way downstairs they decide to get Alya to help them out as often as they can get her away from her father.

When they enter the tasting room they find dozens of small plates set on three large tables. Seems Yakov had been busy with the staff to set up everything in such way they can find out who made what once they make their decision. Of course Yakov makes the unreasonable request that they should also pick out the flavors for the wedding cakes. He is not pleased when Victor simply states they could go with the same flavors. Apparently that would be a massive faux Pas. The two of them are still debating when Alya enters the room. 

"Uhm. My father told me I am dismissed for the rest of the afternoon. And the King told me to go here." She looks around. "Unless I'm imposing?" Victor walks right over to her grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Absolutely not. Any extra help is greatly appreciated. After all, with my luck I will pick out the one flavor my father despises above all else." He drags her to the rest of the group ignoring her heavy blush. "Yakov please tell our lovely guest what you want us to do here this afternoon. Even though these kind of preparations are supposed to be fun, you have made it sound like a boring task once more." 

Yuuri cups Victor's face and pecks a quick kiss on his lips. "Don't tease the man Vitya. He is doing his absolute best and you appreciate it." Victor blushes, nods slightly, and apologizes to Yakov. "There, nothing lost by showing your mannered self, now lets get this tasting on the way. I've never seen so many different flavors together. This is going to be fun, if anything I've eaten over the past two months have shown me, the people in this country know how to build flavors." 

They decide to split in groups of three, Victor and Yuuri, Mila and Alya, and Georgi and Yakov, planning to sample as many as possible and then compare notes once done. After a full two hours of tasting, comparing, tasting some more, and dismissing many, they have narrowed it down to only three bakeries. Victor insists that the one in the capital is the one to make the large wedding piece. They have the most flavors they all liked and if every tier is a different flavor combination, there is no way any guest won't get something they like. When Alya suggested it they could all see Victor's eyes light up at the thought to have a massive cake.

The other two end up each with a couple of smaller cakes for the engagement party as some flavors were better with the one than with the other. Alya proves to have intensive organizing skills when she offers to get it all arranged, this allowing Yakov some extra breathing room for getting all the other things in order. When he states he could not ask something like that from her she simply states that as she has no idea who they want to be there on the day, there was no way she could help with the guest list or table settings. 

Yakov forces Victor to indeed sit down in his study and go over the guest list as apparently his father had made some demands on several higher ups and dignitaries that should also be invited. At first they don't mind till they see the list. There are over four hundred new names listed. Yuuri finally understands why the wedding was going to be a multi day event, there would be no way to fit everyone into one venue. But it soon becomes clear that as some parts are of more importance then others it really depends on who they don't want to offend by inviting to the wrong venue. 

The King had already thrown a slight fit when he heard that Victor had decided to hold the actual ceremony in the small chapel of the palace and not the large church in the capital, which had meant that instead of over five hundred there was only room for two hundred guests. He threw a bigger fit when Victor calmly pointed out that there could only be one hundred Nikiforov guests, after all Yuuri also had family and friends who needed to be accounted for.

After an hour Yuuri sneaks off to their room to make a cup of tea. He was ever so great full for the tea leaves Chris had gifted him as a parting gift. He also makes a cup for Victor and takes both of them on a tray with him back to the study, the smile Victor gives him when he puts down the cup is one of utter appreciation. 

They are still working on the list at dinner time and have it delivered to the study. It becomes another long and tiresome night, making the two princes fall asleep the second their heads touch the pillows on their bed, the only contact their intertwined hands.

For the next few days they are going in several places at once, never having enough time to spend any moments together. Yuuri finds himself mostly in the company of Mila and Alya, as they are going over a lot of the finer details and his outfits for the engagement party. Alya is a bit surprised when he insists on the design he had come up with, but in the end Mila convinces her that it's something that will suit Yuuri fantastically. 

After wards Alya surprises them with her ideas for the wedding attires, after all to make certain it's going to be ready on the big day they'll need to be starting to be made now, Yuuri finally realizes that several days and several events also means he'll have to keep changing his clothes. Mila mumbles that Victor will probably have it easy, that is till Alya informs them that he would have to change long side Yuuri. And that they outfits would be coordinated with Yuuri's, so technically Yuuri would get to decide on those as well.

It became one very interesting afternoon, luckily the tailor was the same they had gone to the first time and the man was more than willing to go along with many of Yuuri's requests. Both Mila and Yuuri were more than giggly on their arrival back to the palace for dinner. 

The pout on Victor's face when he finds out that Yuuri spend the whole afternoon picking out the fabrics and patterns for his wedding attires. No matter how much Victor pleads there is no way he gets even a single word out of Yuuri over what he can expect. He even jokes that it is mean that Yuuri uses his ability to stay quiet against his own fiance, making everyone at their side of the table laugh.

With only three more days to go for the actual event all the Flower arrangements Alya had set up start arriving and soon the whole palace starts to look like one lovely place, cold but lovely, as the summer heat could destroy the flowers the whole palace is cooled down to keep them fresh longer. The ones that will be placed outside on the day itself are even kept in one of the large ice rooms in the garden. 

Yuuri and Victor just enjoy going around the palace in their capes and coats, entertaining the staff with their enthusiastic antics and loving behavior, till Yakov calls them to order and make them spend a whole day in the study to go over some of the final lists. 

Two days before the engagement party and the gifts of the people that were not able to make it start coming in, plus many gifts of the people, these too will have to be sorted and they have to hand write thank you cards for all of the important ones. Which as far as Yuuri and Victor are concerned means a lovely hand made card to the granddaughter of the tailor. They both have sore hands by the time they are done, only to come down and find even more gifts having been delivered.

One day to the engagement party, Yuuri finally takes a better look at the delivered engagement presents and let's out a scream. This alerts several of the guards, Victor, and even the King. All find Yuuri struggling to get a worn out trunk from beneath the largest pile. When the king asks why he is making such a fuss over such an old piece Yuuri points at a cress on the front.

"That, Your Majesty, is my family seal. And this is the trunk my father was gifted by his father on the day he got engaged to my mother. The trunk has been passed down from father to son for five generations now." Yuuri beams at Victor. If there had ever been a sign that his parents approved of his intent to wed Victor this trunk would have been it. 

With some quick orders Victor gets the guards to clear the trunk and have it delivered to his rooms. Yuuri looks at it being carried up the stairs in a longing way, it isn't till well at the end of breakfast that Victor realizes this is the first real thing from home Yuuri had gotten since coming to their shores. No one is surprised when Yuuri goes straight to their room once the table is cleared. Victor is only a few steps behind, fully intent to see what his future in-laws have sent their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> For those of you not aware of it, I am doing a prompt mix it up challenge for nano. Go see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> drop me some prompts and help me make nano. :}


End file.
